


Wakey Wakey

by Medie



Series: Mating Games 2014: Bonus Challenges [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mating Games: Bonus Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Lydia enjoy a lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey

Her breath escapes her in a sigh, light and beautiful, and he grins. His fingertips are tracing the line of her thigh, left bare where his t-shirt has rucked up, and he lets them drift higher.

Her lips curl up into a pleased grin, legs falling open, and Lydia's a better actress than this, but that's not the point of this game. Scott lets himself laugh before he settles between those legs, his hands stroking the silk between her thighs.

That earns him another sigh and a slow, steady, rock of her hips and, God, he loves working the late shift. He does. He loves it because when he comes home, she's sleep warm and beautiful, lazy and pliant, and unabashedly greedy with her pleasure.

She doesn't even complain when claws slice through her panties, cutting them away so he can press his face into her and breath deep.

A moan sneaks out of her and Scott rewards her with a slow, precise drag of his tongue. He's long since learned where and how to touch, what will make her scream, what will make her beg, and he avoids them all now. It's too early yet, the sun not quite cresting the treeline, and he wants to take his time. He wants her bathed in the first light of morning, hair glowing fire, when he makes her arch off the bed and scream so loud every wolf for a thousand miles will hear her saying his name.

Her hips move again, grinding into his face, and Scott noses her clit. As far as Lydia's concerned, this is the best part of waking up, and who is he to argue?


End file.
